Blast to the Past
by kahaniarose125
Summary: You have to read to find out. M to be safe


Blast to The Past

A Knuxilver Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Blast to the Past

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone that is not an echidnahog. Sega© does.

One day, in the year 2025, two teenager twins were looking through the hall closet of their house. They were both Echidnahogs. (It's an echidna crossbreded with a hedgehog) They were both 15 years old, and their names were Valarie and Vincent, but Val and Vinnie for short.

Vincent: Hey Val, check this out!

Valarie: Woah, what is it Vinnie?

Vincent: I don't know, it's some kind of ball thingy.

Valarie: Hey there's a button on the side of it.

Vincent: Push it and see what happens.

So Valarie pushes the button and then the ball starts glowing. Valarie and Vincent then starts to glow too.

Valarie: Vinnie, what's going on?!

Vinnie: I-I don't know Val!

Just then their parents come home, and the twins immediately call their parents.

Val and Vinnie: MOM, DAD HELP!

Knuckles: Vincent, Valarie what's going on?!

Silver: Where did you two find that?!

Valarie: We were looking through the closet and Vinnie found it!

Then, out of nowhere, Valarie and Vincent disappears with the ball in their hands.

Knuckles: VALARIE!

Silver: VINCENT!

_In the year 2013_

Valarie and Vincent end up falling on Angle Island in a row of bushes near the Master Emerald shrine, which woke up the guardian of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: Who goes there?! Show yourself immediately!

When the twins got out of the bushes, seeing their dad, they ran up to him and put him in two death hugs.

Valarie: DADDY! I thought we'd ever see you again!

Vincent: Yeah! Where's mom?

Valarie: Yeah, where is mom?

Knuckles: Okay, who are you kids and why are you calling me dad?!

Just then, a certain jewel thief swooped bye the M.E and sat on it.

Rouge: Hey Knuckie.

Knuckles: What do you want bat-girl?

Valarie: Hi Aunt Rouge!

Rouge: Knuckles, who are these kids.

Knuckles: I don't know. They just ran up to me and called me dad.

Rouge: Knuckles, look at the boys gloves.

Valarie: Wait, what year is it?

Knuckles: It's 2013.

Valarie: OMG, VINNIE YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! *hits him upside the head really hard*

Vincent: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR VAL?!

Valarie: THAT STUPID BALL THING YA FOUND SENT US BACK IN TIME! I DON'T EVEN THINK MOM AND DAD ARE TOGETHER YET!

Knuckles: OKAY QUIT IT YOU TWO BEFORE I GROUND YOU SO LONG BYE THE TIME IT ENDS, YOU'LL BE IN YOUR CORRECT TIME DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Val and Vinnie: Y-Yes sir.

Knuckles: Good, now we are going to Station Square to my friend's house, and I don't wanna hear a thing you two okay?

Vincent: Yes dad.

Valarie: Yes daddy.

Knuckles: Okay, but first, what are your names?

Valarie: I'm Valarie Echidna, but you can call me Val.

Vincent: And I'm Vincent Echidna, but you can call me Vinnie.

Knuckles: Okay, now let's go. You too Rouge.

Rouge: Watch it Knucklehead, I'm not your kid.

So the foursome made their way to Station Square. When they got there, they went to the famous Sonic the Hedgehog's house for a get together with all of their friends. Knuckles knocked on the door and then turned to the twins.

Knuckles: Okay how old are you guys?

Valarie: We're 15, but some of us don't act like it.

Vincent: Hey leave me alone Mrs. Uptight!

Valarie: Well at least I'm not gullible unlike you Vinnie!

Sonic: Hey break it up- Knuckles, who are these kids?!

Knuckles: *grins* Sonic.

Sonic: Yes?

Knuckles: *points to Valarie* This is your lovely niece, Valarie.

Valarie: But you can call me Val.

Knuckles: * points to Vincent* And this is your handsome nephew, Vincent.

Vincent: But you can call me Vinnie.

Sonic: *faints*

When the group walks inside the house, when Valarie and Vincent see Silver, they instantly run over to him and put him in two death hugs. What they said when they hugged him made both Silver and Knuckles' muzzles go pure red all over.

Val and Vinnie: MOM!

Knuckles: S-Silver's your m-m-mother?

Valarie: Uh huh!

Vincent: Yep!

_A/N: Well my wonderful people, this is what I would like to call a cliffhanger. Until next time!_


End file.
